This invention relates generally to thrust bearings and, more particularly, to a lipped thrust washer having an anti-rotation feature.
Thrust bearings with rollers are intended to transmit thrust through the rollers, rolling on raceways of two opposed thrust washers, without sliding of the thrust washers along their respective backup surfaces. Such sliding may be a problem, particularly when a backup surface is made of a material that is softer than the preferred hardened steel, such as unhardened steel, aluminum or even plastic, for example. In such applications, a simple tab extending radially outwardly from the thrust washer would cut into the backup material rather than prevent relative rotation. Accordingly, there is a need for a thrust washer with an anti-rotation device suitable for relatively soft backup materials.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.